


Потомок Королей

by Hallgerd



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Multi, ЗиОЭ? Какие ЗиОЭ?, Низкий юмор, Пародия на канон, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 16:40:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17646443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hallgerd/pseuds/Hallgerd
Summary: "Потомком Королей" был встарьГил-Галад, мудрый государь.Имён его большой секретБыл Тетой ветреной воспет.Похоже, с определением родителей Гил-Галада Толкин испытывал необычайные затруднения. В самом деле, кто был отцом Гил-Галада? Фингон? Финрод? Ородрет? Который Ородрет? Кирдан? Интересный вопрос, но этот фик не даст на него совершенно никакого ответа. Он, однако, ответит на вопрос о том, кем была мать Гил-Галада. Так уж вышло. Предупреждение насчет, гм, участия автора в повествовании.





	Потомок Королей

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Scion of Kings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/691600) by [tehta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tehta/pseuds/tehta). 



> Перевод параллельно выложен на фикбуке  
> https://ficbook.net/home/myfics/7868252/parts/19981078

 

Здесь повествуется о Сьютиэнь, сестре-близнеце Лютиэнь, и Эрейнионе, Сыне Королей.

Лютиэнь и Сьютиэнь не были идентичными близнецами. Нет, ибо Сьютиэнь была куда миловиднее. Если уж говорить правду, она была так прекрасна, что наблюдать за ее играми с Лютиэнь было всё равно что смотреть, как Варда Элентари играет с Унголиантой Королевой Пауков. Из-за этого Лютиэнь часто плакала. Доброта Сьютиэнь равнялась её красоте, и всхлипывания сестры казались ей самыми печальными звуками на свете. И вот Сьютиэнь, преисполнившись жалости к сестрице, скрылась в наиболее густолиственной части Дориата.

Вот почему вы о ней не слышали. Просто на случай, если у вас возникли вопросы.

Так вот, добровольное изгнание Сьютиэнь протекало не столь скучно, как может показаться, ибо она была мудра и обладала даром пророческих сновидений. Из снов она получала сообщения о ближайших событиях в Средиземье; они же доставляли Сьютиэнь весьма необходимые ей развлечения. Сьютиэнь видела сны о юной любви, о битвах, о великих творениях эльдар. Сны о битвах часто наводили скуку, ибо в них встречалось много повторов: например, видение орка, пронзенного копьем, попадалось не единожды и заставляло Сьютиэнь подозревать, что сны частенько показывают по второму кругу. Сьютиэнь предпочитала сны романтические, ибо она была наделена нежным сердцем и огненной кровью; и еще ей нравились приключенческие боевики, особенно с участием отважных, мускулистых и порой обнаженных красавцев-нолдор.

В один судьбоносный год Сьютиэнь приснились два особенно важных сна.

В первом Сьютиэнь увидела, что родился тот, кому предназначено стать истинной любовью ее сестры. В конце сна она просмотрела краткий обзор предстоящих Лютиэнь испытаний. Сьютиэнь к тому времени научилась разбираться в приключенческих боевиках; посмотрев на всю эту историю наметанным критическим взглядом, она подумала, что сюжет в данном конкретном случае как-то уж слишком зависит от собаки. Однако Сьютиэнь подавила эту мысль, ибо ее наполняло радостью предстоящее Лютиэнь счастье. Радовалась Сьютиэнь еще и потому, что чувствовала: теперь, когда некрасивая сестра вот-вот найдет себе мужа, Сьютиэнь тоже наконец сможет покинуть свою густолиственную рощу. Однако перед тем она решила обрезать волосы (за проведенные в сновидениях годы они отросли до немодной длины) и связать из них облегающее платье.

Она пела, пока вязала, сосредоточив свою силу на том, чтобы платье никогда не пачкалось и не мялось. В ночь, когда ее творение было наконец завершено, Сьютиэнь, утомленная трудами, вновь погрузилась в пророческий сон.  На этот раз сон оказался более зловещим: она видела проигранные битвы, стремительное пламя пожара и разрушенные твердыни; а еще она видела, как великолепные, могучие мужчины умирают, получают раны в бою и оплакивают погибших товарищей по оружию. На последней увлекательной части Сьютиэнь немного потеряла нить повествования, но всё же, проснувшись, осознала весь ужас увиденного во сне: она понял, что многие короли вскоре погибнут, не оставив достойного наследника.

Надвигалась истинная трагедия, ибо кто сумел бы объединить оставшихся эльфов?

К счастью, Сьютиэнь была мудра. Сьютиэнь посмотрела на платье, послужившее ей подушкой, и поняла, что легко может предотвратить трагедию. Вдохновленная примером своей бедной паукообразной сестры, которой вскоре предстояло бороться за Сильмарилл из короны Моргота, Сьютиэнь гордо выпрямилась и произнесла роковую клятву:

_Будь он нолдо или тэлери,  темный или светлый, потомок Феанора или синдар,_

_Ни закон, ни любовь, ни союз мечей, ни ужас, ни опасность, ни сама судьба_

_Не защитят его от красоты, мудрости и милой любезности Сьютиэнь_

_(А уж от тех сексуальных ухищрений, которым она обучилась в снах, и подавно),_

_Кем бы ни был сей могучий и прекрасный муж среди эльдар._

_Клянусь: владыкам эльфов дам наследника я в дар!_  

Потом она слегка переделала платье, приспустив немного *здесь* и приподняв *там*, и покинула лес.

 

Далеко лежал путь Сьютиэнь, от лесов к морским берегам, от крепостей к пещерам. Везде, куда бы ни приходила Сьютиэнь, она просила о коротком разговоре с правителем, и каждый правитель, с которым она говорила, получал красивое, от руки написанное приглашение на закрытую вечеринку. И так велика была красота Сьютиэнь, что каждый из лордов торопился заполнить карточку для ответа на приглашение (чаще всего Сьютиэнь даже не успевала выйти из комнаты). Игривый Кирдан даже попытался засунуть карточку в вырез ее платья.

И так случилось, что весной четыреста сорок четвертого года Первой Эпохи грандиозная вечеринка состоялась в башне Минас Тирит. Сьютиэнь выбрала это место из-за того, что ей нравился силуэт гордо вздымающейся башни, а еще потому, что лорд Ородрет пообещал ей сколько угодно гномьего эля и взял на себя уборку после вечеринки. Это с его стороны было очень дальновидно, подумала Сьютиэнь, и не менее проницательно: не будь он хозяином, она бы точно его не пригласила. В конце концов, он всего лишь один из младших лордов, а Сьютиэнь желала самого лучшего!

Неделикатно будет  описывать события той вечеринки в подробностях, посему мы лишь перечислим прибывших туда лордов.  Ородрета мы уже упоминали; Сьютиэнь была рада его видеть, и башню его не обделила своей благосклонностью. Родственник Ородрета, Финрод, тоже присутствовал: натуральный блондин, искусно отыскивающий укромные места в пещерах. Тургон, в свою очередь, доказал, что по меньшей мере не уступает Финроду сноровкой в поисках тайных долин. Кирдан, игривый моряк, продемонстрировал природное чувство ритма, свойственное тэлери. Фингон и Маэдрос Высокий достигли вершины (и покинули башню) вместе. К сожалению, Орофер из Зеленолесья достиг башни слишком поздно, на чем его достижения и закончились.

Сьютиэнь, весьма довольная своим пятностойким и складкозащищенным платьем, вернулась в свои густолиственные леса; там через год она дала жизнь мальчику. Ребенок оправдал надежды Сьютиэнь: у него были темные волосы, как у нее самой, и никаких особых примет. Дитя доставляло ей большую радость примерно пятнадцать минут: к этому времени детские вопли заставили Сьютиэнь осознать, насколько тяжело совмещать семью с профессиональной карьерой пророка-сновидца. В мудрости своей Сьютиэнь решила, что ребенку лучше получить более традиционное воспитание. Она просмотрела карточки с ответами на свои приглашения, размышляя о возможностях, а потом вспомнила недавнее видение о коронации нового Верховного Короля.

 

Через несколько дней Фингон, встревоженный орлиным криком, вышел на балкон и нашел там корзинку с запиской. И вот жадные люди, получив подарок и открытку, сначала открывают подарок. У Фингона, однако, благородство преобладало над жадностью, и потому он раскрыл записку и прочел:

 

_Дорогой Фингон, мой «умелый герой»!_

_Познакомься со своим наследником! Я назвала его Эрейнион (Потомок Королей). Умно, а?_

_Целую,_

_Сьютиэнь_

_PS. Я бы хотела подарить ему доспехи на пятнадцатилетие – пришли мерки, ладно?_

Фингон подобрал корзину и пошел обратно, чтобы поговорить со своим кузеном Маэдросом – у них как раз было совещание. Они решили,  что едва ли кто-нибудь из них в ближайшее время обзаведется наследником (когда тут успеть, нужно же устраивать все эти совещания, да и вообще) – а раз так, то можно и усыновить ребенка. К несчастью, позднее Эрейниона полюбил игрушечные кораблики. У кузенов из-за этого всплывали болезненные воспоминания, так что пришлось от ребенка избавиться. Но, по крайней мере, они не чувствовали за собой вины, отправляя его к Кирдану.

Остаток истории вы, скорее всего, знаете. Я, например, уверена, что Эрейнион порядком стыдился обстоятельств, на которые намекало его имя, и сменил оное при первой же возможности.

**Author's Note:**

> Примечания автора  
> В «Сильмариллионе» говорится, что Гил-Галад был сыном Фингона, но Кристофер Толкин утверждает, что его отец в итоге остановился на Ородрете, и что рассматривалось еще несколько возможностей (e.g.Финрод). Выглядит так, словно никто не желал ни признавать, ни открыто отрицать свое отцовство…


End file.
